Northwood Curse
by All the OTPs
Summary: Elease Northwood's home was attacked and she flees to Camelot for help. (Bit of a rubbish Description... The Rating may go up at some point later in the story. That is still a working Process. Rate and Review people! Leave constructive Criticism) ArthurxOC, MerlinxOC, ArthurxGwen


**Hello! I've had this idea for the fanfiction for some time now actually. But I've never really had the time, effort or means to get it written down. So here it is! ;)**

**I like to here feedback and constructive criticism. This will also probably one of my longer Fanfictions that I will write as I have a lot of Ideas for Merlin (Hence the reason the rating might change to M at some point...) It is a shame that it will be ending soon *depressing times* I might pick up on some aspects of the TV series (Uther's death, Mordred) etc at some point down the line. Although it depends on how I feel at the time! Also please don't moan at me for getting names spelt wrong or places wrong. I'm not a complete nerd when it comes to Merlin. I just enjoy the show (give a girl a break?) xD Enjoy!**

**R & R!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Unfortunately****, I do not own the TV series and the actors. Although I kinda wish I did... Who wouldn't want to have Merlin or Arthur? ;) I just own the story Idea and my OC Elease Northwood.**

* * *

The sound of hooves against the earth. It was a terrifying thing to hear when you were the one trying to get away from them. The sound of her people screaming in pain, the smell of fire coming from the lower half of the village and the sight of death. So much death and pain just over some land and some sort of conflict all because the kind would not agree to the conditions from the opposing side. He was the king. He had to make some of the hardest decisions in life, some that could either make or break him. It all depended on whether it was in his interest, or the peoples'. And why did he disagree? Because he didn't want an empire shared with tyrants. He didn't want his daughter to be forced into a marriage that she did not want to go into and could cause more harm than anything else. He didn't want the family curse to get out.

These were the thoughts going through the head of the princess right now. As she fled through the back gates of the city. Her father had practically forced her onto a horse to get her out of the city. She didn't want to leave, it wasn't as if she hadn't been trained against this type of thing. She was a young woman, but also a warrior. But he was the king and her father… she had to obey him. She didn't want too, but she did. A guard was riding with her at least. That should have been protection enough. But it wasn't. Some of the other guards must have heard that she was escaping from the back and chased after her. Their own people… turned against them. Nothing could be done about it now, for now she must continue to ride.

That was when she heard the cries of pain coming from behind her. With a turn of her head, her dark hair flicking with the movement, she saw the guard, lying slumped against the body of his horse. The white of the horse was now being stained blood red. She was alone now. But she kept riding on, forwards through the forest. Jumping over various fallen trees. The last thing that she wanted was to hear her own gasp of breath and to feel the sharp stabbing pain coming from the centre of her back. The nightmares of what it could be and the truth of what is was all became blurred. That was until she felt another stabbing pain, and it woke her up like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her head. Her dress felt suddenly a lot warmer and wetter as it spread across her back, getting it soaked with what she assumed was her own blood. But she kept on riding. It hurt like hell and everything was becoming blurred in front of her eyes, but everything also became so much lighter. Her head was spinning and before she knew it the sound under the hooves of her horse had changed. Instead of the soft 'thud' of the horse riding through the fields and forest earth, it was louder. It was now the sound of the horse's hooves galloping on stone. It was so loud to her ears it almost hurt her to listen to. It was as if the horse was steering itself. She had no control over what she was doing now.

Is this what it felt like?

Elease Northwood, the princess of Amerona, just beyond the border of Camelot. The last thing she saw were the faces of guards, villagers, the King, the prince and the servants. All staring up her in confusion, hostility and wonder. That was the last thing she saw before going into the darkness.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin rolled his bed in surprise. He had completely forgotten that Arthur was supposed to be going on a hunt today and needed to get ready early. Great, now he was in for it… He groaned and shied his eyes away from the bright sunlight that was suddenly allowed entrance into his cupboard of a room. When he focused again, he saw a very angry looking Arthur standing above him. Merlin gave him a weary smile before pushing himself up and wiping his hands down. Arthur continued to watch him with narrow eyes before holding up a bag in one hand and a shirt in the other.

"And why is my horse not prepared. My Armour not polished and my supplies not ready. I am supposed to be going hunting today Merlin and It was key that I left early!" He growled before he threw the bag and shirts at Merlin causing him to back away. "Ow! Ow! Arthur that hurts!" Before Merlin could even say anything in reply or even apologies, Arthur had stormed out. He was really going to get it today, Merlin thought to himself as quickly washed himself and ran off to start with whatever hell he was going to be put through. Whatever it would be, Merlin could tell it was going to be a long and painful day.

"I'm really sorry Arthur! I was working on it and I fell asleep!" Merlin cried as he tried not to fall down the steps as he carried a rather large amount stuff that Arthur had thrown on him and stormed off down the steps at the front door of his castle. "It doesn't matter Merlin. It wasn't like this was one of the most important hunts of this season!" Arthur called back sarcastically. The King was also coming down another set of steps on the other side of the courtyard, accompanied by Gaius. It was a basic day in Camelot. It wasn't supposed to be anything important. No news of outer villages in danger had not reached them. A supposedly 'normal' day in Camelot. If that was even possible for Merlin…

That was until the sound of a galloping horse, the sound of women gasping caught everyone's attention. They had all looked up at the sudden uninvited guest. Some of the guards had drawn their swords, even the king had his hand on the sword at his hip as he watched the sudden invader had stopped straight in the centre of the courtyard. Merlin could tell that something was wrong… He watched with sharp eyes as the figure looked up. It was a woman, which caused people to slightly relax and then stiffen up again seconds later. She was slipping… and Merlin wasn't the only one who noticed and soon Arthur was running forwards to catch the falling woman. So did King Uther, Merlin and several other guards. Of course Uther had a vague incline into who she was… although it had been years since he had seen her or her family. Arthur just about managed to run forward in time to allow the woman to fall gently into his arms. Arthur paused when he felt her back. Moving his hand he looked at his hand which was now stained red with blood. "Gaius! She's wounded!" He shouted as he picked her up in his arms.

"Get her to my chambers…" Gaius ordered.

* * *

**Elease: Aww! Arthur there to save the day!**

**Merin: Hey! I helped too!**

**Elease: Umm... how? You forgot that he was going on a hunting trip..**

**Merlin: Yeah, and If I had remembered, he would not have been there to catch you!**

**Arthur: MERLIN!**

**Elease: *giggles***


End file.
